


Fugitive

by Beebo_Stump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, First Time Meeting, Fugitives, Late Night Conversations, M/M, On the Run, Small fluff, Some reason twilight was mentioned, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: How dumb could he anymore be? Of course, he knew it was a bad decision to go play drinking games at this time of night and he knew that entering that house was an even more bad decision. But what wasn't a bad decision was sitting next to the guy at the diner.





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream about this scenario and thought I should write it

 

 

The more he ran, the louder the sirens got. He knew breaking into a house at two in the morning wasn't the best idea and as luck would have it, it turns out the house he broke into was the county sheriffs. So that means pretty much every cop on night patrol would be on the lookout for him. Not many places were open during this time and especially not on this side of town but Brendon knew he needed to find a place to hide and fast.

 

Running through dim-lit alleyways and jumping over piles of mysterious items, he found himself running into a twenty-four-hour diner. The bell above his head rung signaling to the very few people in the restaurant that there's a new addition to the crowd. There's only a hand full of people inside, all scattered. A woman with her two sleeping kids, three teenage kids having a mildly loud conversation and a guy with glasses drinking coffee. Hearing the sirens coming down the street I run over to the guy sitting alone and join him on the opposite side of the booth.

 

"Act like we're talking to each other" is all Brendon said. The guy turned from looking out the window to the guest sitting in front of him.

 

"I don't have much money but if you want my wallet you can have it," the dirty blonde says reaching into his back pocket with a quizzical facial expression. Quickly, Brendon reaches over the table accidentally knocking over the strangers coffee to stop him.

 

"No, I don't want your money. Ju-" he was cut off by the sound of the new customer bell going off. He didn't need to turn around to tell that it was the police officers coming to arrest them, he could see the red and blue lights off the reflection of the guy's glasses. The back of his throat was starting to burn and it was becoming hard to breathe. _I can't go to jail, not over something so stupid as a drunken dare_ , Brendon thought. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he imagined the look on his mother's face when she gets that call saying her son was picked up for breaking and entering.

 

" I still can't get over Bella's decision. We all knew that Jacob was the one for her but yet she still goes with Edward. Unbelievable." The stranger says moving his hands in every which way as the cops begin circling around the dinner. Brendon looks at the person in front of him with confusion until he felt a kick under the table.

 

_Play along,_ the blonde mouthed.

 

Nodding his head, Brendon nervously engaged in the conversation with him over the three people he knew sounded familiar but couldn't quite place it.

 

"Yea, Jacob had so much more potential than Edward. He's caring, protective, and let's not forget actually alive." Brendon added finally realizing what they were talking about. For a total of five minutes, the awkward conversation turns into a loud babbling one that he didn't even notice the police leaving a long time ago.

 

"I'm Patrick" the boy laughed pushing his glasses up on his nose.

 

"Brendon" he smiled reaching his hand across the table for Patrick to shake.

 

"Well Brendon, if you don't mind me asking and assuming, why were you running from the police?" Patrick asked swirling the small pool of coffee around his long porcelain finger. The look he gave was one of non-judgment and full of curiosity.

 

Checking over his shoulders to make sure no one could hear him, he leaned in towards the center of the table beckoning Patrick to do the same.

 

"I accidentally broke into the sheriff's house" he whispered.

 

 Patricks deep ocean blue eyes widen in surprise and his once blank cheeks started to turn red.

 

"How do you "accidentally" break into someone's house," he asked putting air quotes around accidentally. He gave the boy a skeptical eye but showed no signs of running off.

 

" Me and a couple of guys were playing truth or dare and before you say your choice you have to take a shot. Everyone was already like seven shots deep so you can imagine how wild the dares was becoming and the questionable truths that were being told. When my turn came, I was dared to climb through this window and stay inside the house for ten minutes and just leave. Simply to stand there and not take anything. Period. We all thought the owners were gone because there was no car in the driveway but once the sirens started going off we all knew who house it was." he explained pausing in between a sentence when an employee came to replace Patrick's coffee that he spilled a long time ago.  
   
Not being able to contain his laughter, the blonde laughed out loud making the coffee he was drinking spill down his chin.

 

"How can someone as cute as you be so dumb?" he asked using the sleeve of his cardigan to wipe away the caffeine that was dripping down his face. Brendon ducked his head down low, blushing at the insulted compliment he received.

 

"So you think I'm cute?" He smiled showing his bubblegum pink gums and sparkling white teeth.

 

Now it was Patricks turn to blush as he turned his head to look out the window at the city lights surrounding the building.

 

"Umm.. yes?"

 

"You don't sound so sure."

 

Patrick looked back at him with glowing eyes not saying nothing back in return. 

 

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself" Brendon flirted winking his eye producing Patrick cheek's to redden even more.

 

"Do you maybe... you know.. wanna hang out sometimes when you're not running from the police?" he asked pulling his cardigan over his hands, biting his lower lip.

 

Grinning, Brendon pulls his phone out his jean pocket ignoring the dozen phone calls from his friends and opened a new contact for the boy to put his information in.

 

If he knew that becoming a fugitive would lead him to going on a date with the most adorable and beautiful person he ever met, maybe just maybe, Brendon would have climbed through that window sooner.

 

 

 


End file.
